


Where Lightning Strikes

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Fingering, Fluffy Smut, More gender neutral reader smut you COWARDS, Oral Sex, Other, Penetrative Sex, gender neutral reader, no pronouns used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: You want Raiden to relax for the eve.You've given an idea how to do that.





	Where Lightning Strikes

Lightning was dancing across the sky. Arches of it, bright blue and vivid, that chained from cloud to cloud. The winds were howling as they ripped through the air, almost lethal and their ferocity.

“That’s one way to let off steam,” You remarked dully as you just tried to read your damned book.

Storms were once a way for the gods to work together to grace the earth with rain, wind and kisses of fiery lightning strikes. With recent events, it was more ‘Raiden and Fujin were pissed at something and unleashed hell in the sky and in the distant and chaotic political hell that was Otherworld, Rain joined in’. That meant a storm was beating against the temple and making your heartbeat beat against the inside of your skull in a growing sound based migraine.

Elements was not your domain, being a minor god, so you could not join. Not that you wanted to join, you were of a, as Raiden had fondly put it, ‘even colder and collected personality then Kuai Liang’. You had made a crack about being called frigid and Raiden had been too flustered to respond to that. You loved him dearly, but social graces were not part of Raiden’s many skills and talents.

Sighing as another crack of lightning danced above the temple, you abandoned your book for the evening and instead rose silently. Taking a step forward, you effortlessly teleported to your room, looking for the comm device that the Earth Realmers had given you (apparently despite being of a distant and cold personality type, you were a great deal more sociable than Raiden And Fujin and willing to give update at a text). Humming, you picked it up and shot Cassandra a text.

ME: ‘Any advice for getting Raiden inside for the eve? His storm has gone on for an hour and it is giving me a migraine.’

Cassandra was prompt, you liked that about it and knew why she was Raiden’s favorite Cage.

FAVORITE CAGE: ‘Idk you try bribery?’

ME: ‘Such as?’

FAVORITE CAGE: ‘Sex ;p?’

You hummed thoughtfully.

FAVORITE CAGE: ‘Im joking. Idk what sparky is into’

FAVORITE CAGE: ‘but seriously can you get him to stop its been raining forever’

ME: ‘Very well.’

Setting the comm device aside, you grabbed one of the straw hats from the shelf (stolen from Raiden of course) and put it on your head before teleporting again.

You reformed inside the storm. Rain and wind beat against your skin with painful ferocity but you ignored it for instead of drifting towards the two men dancing across the sky, their elements clinging to their skin like royal shrouds. When you got closer, you saw that they were both soaked to the bone and their clothes tousled and slightly damaged from being in the heart of the storm. You could also feel electricity prickling painfully on your skin as the charge of your body rose from getting closer to Raiden.

“Enough is enough you two! The storm is becoming damaging at this point!” You called out over the winds.

Despite the harshness and power of the storm, your voice carried well enough and the two gods turned towards you. After a moment, they let their powers dissipate and you watched the storm start to break apart. It would rain for a bit, waiting for the god of water to catch the hint, but the lightning and winds were done for now and quickly fading. That left you with two soaked gods that almost looked like soaked cats and you had to fight the urge to laugh at them. You managed to keep the smirk off your face and silently applauded yourself as you urged them back to the temple.

“Our apologies if we--” Fujin started when all three of you were out of the rain.

“Nonsense,” You quickly said.

Fujin went to wring himself out the old fashioned way, despite having the power to quickly dry himself off, as he headed to his quarters for the eve. You walked to Raiden to his quarters, the two of you trailing water in your footsteps. In his quarters, you replaced his stolen hat and lamented about your soaked robes.

“I will loan you something,” Raiden said as he started undoing his damp clothing.

Carelessly, you undid your clothing, all of it as it was all soaked unfortunately. Wrinkling your nose at your clothing, you let each piece flop messily to the floor in a soaked pile until you were bare. Raiden, who had been busy trying to shed the first soaked layer of his clothing, turned to check up on you and seemed quite taken aback by your bare and naked state.

“Yes?” You asked nonchalantly.

“Your boldness is always surprising, is all,” Raiden noted before shedding another layer.

“Boldness?” You asked. “Raiden, my dearest, you’ve seen me naked several times already. I would think that we would be comfortable around each other enough at this point to not be bothered by one another’s states of dress or undress.”

Raiden just muttered something before undressing yet another layer. If you knew his dressings enough, he had three more layers to go. Since it would take a moment, you decided to take advantage and walked into his bathroom. It had gathered dust since its last use since gods often did not need to bath, but since Raiden had a habit of picking a surprising amount of fights, he often needed to wash blood of all kinds from his person.

The small pool was easy enough to fill with hot water and you slipped in brazenly. And just as you expected, after a moment, Raiden padded in naked after you.

It was always a treat to see Raiden bare. Muscular, dark skin dusted with white hair. And of course, the more intimate details that you loved. All of that sliding into the bath next to you. And now together, the two of you breathed out twin sighs of relief as the heat of the water sank into your bodies and eased away the lesser of the stresses and pains.

“You should relax more,” You and Raiden said together, you blinking slowly before smirking at the smirking Raiden.

“You should,” You said more firmly.

“I am aware, dearest,” Raiden chuckled.

A short sigh almost escaped you before you thought of something, something that your favorite Cage said. Smiling softly, you leaned over and pressed a kiss to Raiden’s cheek, fingers finding the soft dovey silvery hair of his head between your fingers and curling the locks fondly.

“I could help you, dearest, if you’re in the mood,” You purred.

Instead of being flustered, the man just smiled charmingly and dare you say smoothly, before placing warm hands on your hips and dragging you into his lap. Not to let the man one up him, you smiled coyly at him from your new perch before ducking down to kiss him softly on those lovely lips of his. It was all soft kisses for a moment, melting against one another from the chaste touch and simply… melting.

Raiden, despite his reputation of being a rather battle and otherwise un-personal focused man, was actually a good lover, you found when your relationship reached the sexual level. Nothing mind blowing, earth shattering or something for the history books per say, as a few of his more... overeager fans would whisper about on giggling breaths. But Raiden was tender, romantic and willing to please without being too annoyingly eager. He listened to you and you listened to him and you clicked at that deeply intimate level as you did on romantic and platonic levels. Each time you met, though it was not often as neither of you quite had much of any sex drive, it often left you blissfully loose and languid, and further more, relaxed.

And you intended to make sure that Raiden was very relaxed this evening.

Pulling away and teasingly licking your lips, you huskily whispered into Raiden's ear how you two should dry off to continue this somewhere soft. The mighty god of thunder and protector of Earthrealm shuddered so softly and let out such a weak moan that you felt pleasure shudder along your lower belly. Oh yes, this was going to be very good.

You two slipped out and quickly dried off, you making sure to drag your hands along his more sensitive areas, like along his hips and lower belly. More... intimate touches... could wait until you got into bed. A few rather titillating ideas was running around you mind about how to make your lover relax for at least the eve. That did not stop Raiden from dragging his hands along your hips, slipping around to your lower back and brushing just barely beneath. There was need behind those hands, Raiden craving whatever and all kinds of touch that you were comfortable with giving him. Another reason you adored him across all spectrum of your relationship.

Dried off, you retreated to his quarters for the eve, you smirking oh so slyly as you guided him to the bed, smiling up at him before giving him a nudge and making him sit on the edge of it. Raiden cocked an eyebrow, wondering what you had in mind, but the slight smile playing on the edges of his lips telling you that he was eager to see. Still smirking, you fluidly dipped down and slid to your knees. This was rather knew of you, though for not lack of trying. Raiden was simply a man that very much loved to give rather than receive. You would have loved to shower the man in attention in the same way but was accepting that that was just how he liked to do things.

But right now? Right now Raiden looked very interested in where you were and based on the flushing of his cheeks and the already hardening of his cock, very much was willing to receive this time.

Licking your lips to work up the spit in your mouth, you worked up a bit of extra and licked your palm, using the now slicked hand to grab Raiden softly. The man was half hard already and a few strokes had him quickly getting harder and harder underneath your fingers. Spit would get him a bit slick and you would need it for what you had in mind. If there was once thing that you were undecided about with your sexual relationship with Raiden, is was that the man was... what was that charming expression that Johnny Cage had used? Hung like a horse? Well... perhaps not that large but the man was of admirable size and very much above average. So when his cock was slightly slick with your spit, you took him half hard into your mouth, hoping to work your way down and 'warm' yourself up to the full hard girth.

The first swipe of your tongue along the peak of the head, still partially hidden within the foreskin, had Raiden groaning low and deep inside his chest. A sound much akin to thunder. It embolden you to keep going, using one hand to steady the man's dick as you teased the head with little flicks of your tongue. Teasing little touches to taunt the man with more, so much more. To make him flush and groan and moan underneath your torment, strong hands finding your head and lovingly running his hands over your head, neck and shoulders (not pushing you down of course, because Raiden was aware of how… endowed he was).

Jaw and mouth warmed up a little, you started to sink, a little bit at a time, pushing more and more flesh into your mouth with each almost delicate bob of your head. Your lips trailed after the retracting foreskin, getting at the sensitive skin normally protected by it, deeping the groaning above you until it almost seemed like there was another storm brewing right above your head. You were doing good.

You would do better though.

Sinking down until the slight flare of the head made it past your teeth, you swirled your tongue around the head of Raiden’s cock slowly but firmly, putting pressure and heat behind the movement and pushing the foreskin down the rest of the way to fully get at the head. Now free to fully tease and torment, you dragged your tongue along the slit of the head, tonguing it with slow and firm strokes that had a rather potent bitterness saturate your tongue.

Oh my? Already? Perhaps you were better than you thought?

Pulling away, you worked your jaw for a moment to get some of the built up stiffness and soreness out (you did not often do this and the movements were foreign), before looking up at Raiden’s flushed face and licking your lips nonchalantly. The poor man already looked so deliciously weak and wrecked. Gorgeous mouth open and wet and panting and wanting. White and glowing eyes shining brightly underneath lidded eyes and those handsome features dusted with flushed red. Perhaps you were indeed better than you thought.

“My dear, are you going to make it?” You smirked.

Raiden huffed, frowning despite everything, so you took to returning it to melt the look off his face. Taking the man in hand, you lifted him to press your tongue against the base of his dick and drag it upwards in a slow drag that had that look gone in a second. The bucking of Raiden’s hips told you that the teasing was forgiven. So you kept licking, long and broad strokes of your tongue along the underside, along the prominent veins, along the dips and curves and flare of the head.

You took the head into your mouth again--

“Enough.”

Huffing, you pulled away and wiped at your mouth, working your jaw as you rose to get into the man’s lap. Now that you were close again, Raiden lurched into another kiss, eagerly and heated kissing you and not at all minding the slight bitterness on your tongue as you eagerly sucked his tongue into your mouth. The man took his time in tasting your mouth and breathing the same air as you and stealing your breath away. It almost did not dawn on you that his hand was moving until it was touching you, drawing a gasp out of you that Raiden eagerly swallowed down and touched you again for another taste.

The man’s delightfully calloused fingers stroked and teased and brushed along you, stoking your arousal to a burning fire low in your belly. Teasing and taunting and making burn as you made him burn. When your cries became a little too weak, Raiden pulled away, drawing away to grab something off his bedside table. A small clay pot, you shuddered as he pulled the cork free, releasing the slight floral scent of the lotion like substance inside.

Raiden prepared you as lovingly, thoroughly, making sure that you could take his girth comfortably. It always took a bit because of that, but you just took the time to kiss him senseless. Taste his groaning and moaning mouth. Press kiss after kiss to his cheeks, nose, cheeks, everywhere they could reach. At one point, you loosely grabbed the wrist of the hand so gently fingering you and just held on as you grew more and more breathless and worked up and worked you loose.

“Are you ready?” Raiden moaned against your mouth.

“Yes, my love.”

Gently he eased his fingers out of you before slicking himself with the slick, taking himself in hand as you adjusted yourself in his lap to take him more comfortably. Gravity always made it easier, also you had a feeling that Raiden liked to watch, both your face as you took all of him and look down to watch your body take him. You liked when he watched so it all worked out for the best.

You sank, letting Raiden keep himself steady as you lowered your body to him. The blunt, hot head pressed against your aching and lubed hole, the man’s hand moving away to grab your hip, mirroring the other, as you gently rocked your body. Shudders racked up and down your body as you just ground against the man’s cock, getting your body to gently ease down, the head pressing relentlessly against you. Despite gravity and the plentiful preparation, your body was a bit tense and--

Raiden leaned forward and started sloppily mouthing at your throat, collarbone, chest. Anywhere that he could get at. Something about the man’s hot mouth against your skin was all that your body needed to relax and you slid down, the head sliding inside and spreading you on his girth. A short and gruff breath was punched out of your lungs as your body adjust and instinctively clenched down on him. The tightness made Raiden moan loudly against your skin, his teeth catching slightly.

You dragged one of the man’s hands to yourself, putting those rough textured fingers to good use as you sank further and further down into his lap, feeling yourself stretching over him, squeezing around him. Neither of you two would last at this rate, but you both would love the quick rush to your ends. Especially when you rose a bit and then dropped, getting that delightful friction that you desired. Coupled with the man’s mouth on your skin and the man touching you and--

The man bucked his hips up, pushing in deep and pressing just right against something that had your head falling back and your mouth open to yell in ecstasy sloppily. Encouraged, Raiden bucked his hips up into you, pushing deep inside of you and rubbing against that one spot inside of you that had stars bursting across your eyes and punched the air from your lungs with each perfect thrust. Somewhere in the very back and least distracted part of your mind, you were sure that the storm was starting again outside and you would have apologies to give out later. But for now--

You clenched hard as you almost peaked, Raiden practically growling into your chest. He was so close. And you wanted to taste that thunder like voice as you came. So knotting your fingers into that lovely hair, you encouraged Raiden’s head back and away from your skin, his lips slightly redden and mouth open and wet. And you kissed that too tempting mouth, eagerly tasting him with labored breaths and an active tongue.

Raiden’s breath stuttered against your mouth and you felt him release. In his orgasmic throes, he moved his hand on you faster and rougher and you tipped over the edge as well, going breathless as you shook and shuddered with pleasure, clenching around the man and making Raiden ride out the waves of his pleasure and rocking up into you to help you ride it out.

When you two stalled and basked, the distant crack of thunder rolled over head.

* * *

FAVE CAGE: >:(

ME: I got him out of the sky.


End file.
